


do not worry

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Walburga was not the kindest of people, nor was Orion the warmest, but both understooddutyandloyaltyto the family. Understood the necessity of nurturing the future of the House so Alphard wasn't worried for his nephews.(He still couldn't quite keep from comparing his nephews' treatment with that of other families' and found it lacking.)





	do not worry

i.

_I was meant to be an enemy, not a brother._ Regulus realizes after meeting his cousins - Adromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa- and watched them interact with one another. _A rival, someone to compete against._

ii.

_We were never meant to care about one another._ Regulus realizes when Sirius glances away from the adult conversation he'd been dragged into to wave at him only to be scolded.

iii.

_Our parents are not nice_ , Regulus thinks one day when he goes out with Mother to eat and she curses a waitress who got their order wrong.

iv.

_Mother and Father do not treat us right,_ the thought comes as a revelation one day when he is left alone to get his dress robes - for the Ministry's annual Yule Ball - and the boy beside him flushes beneath the attention _his_ mother gives.

v.

_They're hurting him_ , he realizes one day when Sirius didn't quite shut his door and Regulus sees the scars on his brother as the older boy changed.

_We need help._ He thinks when, instead of going to bed like usual, Regulus sneaks back down to investigate the 'lessons' his mother has been giving his brother.

_Someone help my brother,_ _ **please**_ , he begs when he hears his brother scream.

* * *

**I.**

Affection is not a requirement of the Black Family, is in fact often deemed shameful and care a weakness, but Alphard couldn't quite keep himself from caring about his nephews nor showing them the affection they sorely lacked from their parents.

**II.**

There is no rule of how to care for magical children, there's too much variety between child werewolves and Squibs and the kinds of accidental magic may happen, but there's an agreed upon standard. A code of honor, of how children should be treated and what they should absolutely _not_ be subjected to.

It was not perfect, but it was perfectly functional and, as with many other things in the world that were similar, so it was left as it was and faults were ignored.

**III.**

Walburga was not the kindest of people, nor was Orion the warmest, but both understood _duty_ and _loyalty_ to the family. Understood the necessity of nurturing the future of the House so Alphard wasn't worried for his nephews.

_(He still couldn't quite keep from comparing his nephews' treatment with that of other families' and found it lacking.)_

**IV.**

He wasn't expecting for Regulus to come to him for help, but Alphard couldn't say he was surprised.

**V.**

_"Don't worry Reg, your uncle will make it better."_

* * *

_ I. _

Love is not a word Sirius learns about until he is four years old and Andy - her name's actually Andromeda but she likes being called Andy - decides to tell him a story about one of the constellations they were named after.

She tells him about caring, about sacrifice and sorrow but also the joy and happiness that balanced it.

_"Love is difficult and complicated, sometimes it even hurts,"_ she tells him _, "But it is also beautiful and safety and knowing you belong, that you are wanted."_

_ II. _

The first time Sirius meets his little brother he is five years old and Regulus is three, Mother telling him about his brother's first bout of accidental magic in the same breath she introduces Regulus.

_(Later, when he is older and knows more of the world, he will wonder about the fact they were only introduced after Regulus showed he was magical.)_

_ III. _

Regulus is small and quiet, the opposite of him, but never says no to any game Sirius suggests.

Regulus eats slowly, afraid to make messes, and always stops once everyone else does and so is always hungry. Sirius doesn't quite know when he starts sneaking his brother food but he is glad he does, a full Regulus is a happy one.

Regulus is a coward, too afraid of boggarts - something that Bellatrix gleefully informed them about - in the closet to sleep alone most of the time, which is annoying but Sirius kinda likes how his brother comes to _him_ to save him.

_ IV. _

Regulus slips a color-changing potion into the large jug of Butter Beer being served as drinks for Sirius' - boring - birthday party and Sirius can't help but laugh.

He loves his brother, he realizes as he immediately takes the blame for the prank

_(Regulus loves him, at least he hopes.)_

_ V. _

_Love is difficult and complicated, it is sacrifice and sorrow._ This he learns is true in same way he learns, _Love is beautiful and safety, joy and happiness, knowing you belong and that someone wants you._

_Sometimes_ , he repeats each curse he takes that would have been for Regulus if Sirius hadn't behaved so much worse in comparison, _love hurts._

He thinks of Regulus - of sharing a bed after checking for boggarts, of planning pranks together, of playing games, of teaching the younger to read, of telling each other stories when they cannot sleep - and Sirius _knows_ that the pain is worth it, so long as he has his brother.

* * *

**VI.**

There's a law, an old one that has since fallen out of use but has never been abolished, that is called the _Right of Challenge_.

It was primarily a law in which gave a member of the House to protest an Heir or Head of the House if they were believed to be unfit to lead the House.

But, it was also a way in which to help children whom in difficult situations get out without fear of disownment.

Might makes right is what the Challenge lives by.

_(Alphard has been dueling for years where as both Walburga and Orion have been preoccupied with politics. He is entirely prepared to go against both for the sake of his nephews.)_

vi.

Regulus has never witnessed a duel before, but he is one of the prizes and was compelled to watch along with his brother - along with the entire family as it was an important matter of the future of the House.

Even if he had seen a duel before, it would have not been like _this._ With Mother and Father circling as they shot curses at their enemy in tandem, with Alphard standing his ground against each and every attack that came towards him and returning fire in the same smooth movement he defended.

_ VI. _

" _Why_?" Sirius asks, after Regulus falls asleep, seated next to the hospital bed his uncle was laid out in. "Why would you do _this much_ for us? For **_me_**?"

Alphard slowly, agonizingly, turns towards him before answering His Uncle may have won the challenge but he didn't come away unscathed. "Why else?"

His uncle laughs, "I love you two mischief makers."

**VII.**

Alphard has never been so injured but, as he looks at his nephews curled together in sleep and in an overly larger chair that had been transfigured for them, never has he been more satisfied.

_Everything else,_ he decides firmly when the worry of being Head of House prods him, _can wait until tomorrow._


End file.
